Nuala McDermot
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Nuala McDermot is a Muggle-born witch of Irish and Nigerian descent. She is the daughter of the late Turlough McDermot and Ginika Martins. Life Before Hogwarts The eldest of the McDermot children; Lorcan and Sinead, took responsibility for their younger siblings; Nuala, Ronan, and Maeve. Stepping into their parents shoes by becoming the mother and the father they all lost. Lorcan secured a well paying job working in Management consulting. Sinead took a lower paying job as an IT Director giving her the time that was needed to be responsible for what transpired at home. Together Lorcan, and Sinead were able to provide a living wage for the family that was close to what their parents had. It was not the same, but at least they were comfortable. They were not homeless, and they never went hungry. That of course did not mean life was easy for them. Lorcan and Sinead were always contending with social workers who expressed concern over them taking on such huge roles. Maeve, Ronan, and Nuala did not help matters by frequently getting in trouble at school. Her sister's told her stories about their mother, and her brothers told her stories about their father. She does not remember her parents, she wants to have stories of her own. She can make believe all she wants, but it always feels like she is lying to herself. She thinks she has a few memories of each of parent, some of her mother's face, her eyes mostly, and a memory or two of the smell of her father's favorite cologne. Nothing she can remember is she sure is her own memory. Everything she knows is something she heard from one of her siblings. She knows that Lorcan likes to use a little bit of the same cologne, she has always known that smell, earth, woody, aromatic warm spicy smell. She knows that she, and her sister's have her mother's eyes. She can see them staring back at her whenever she looks in the mirror. It was not something she meant to do, at least that was what she told Sinead when she was asked. She was so overwhelmed with emotion trying to tell the difference between Sinead's face, Maeve's face and her own. How would she ever know if those eyes staring at her were her mother's? She was so frustrated, so annoyed and jealous. She balled her little fists and jumped down from the lid of toilet tired of staring at the face they all shared. The face of the mother she never got to know. She let out a grunt, as she landed she heard a crack. She looked up to see that mirror was broken. She never touched it, but it looked a lot like one of her little fists were the cause of the damage. Nuala looked down at her hands to make sure, and saw nothing. She slipped out of the bathroom hoping to ignore it, too bad for her Lorcan was not willing to do the same. It came as a great shock to them that Nuala was a witch. Not one of her siblings had never even heard rumors of magic, before Nuala. When they learned the truth about a lot of the unexplained incidents all connected to their baby sister from an unexpected visitor it put a cloud over the family, because if forced them to relocate. Lorcan and Sinead were not comfortable with Nuala being so far away from home, so far away from at least one of them. Her acceptance to Hogwarts changed many things among their family, from relationships between family members to they dynamic in their five person household. The fact that she was still their little sister was the one thing that remained constant, and they were going to do whatever they had to do in order to support her. As far as she knew one of her siblings could end of having magic too. Gryffindor Nuala was Sorted into Gryffindor house, she was over the moon, it is the same house one of her only friends at Hogwarts is in. She is not sure she belongs there yet, but she feels like she will be welcome with open arms. During her third year Nuala was lucky enough to attend the Yule Ball. She did not have a date, and she did not need one. She went with a friend. She should have gone home to spend the holidays with her brothers and sisters, it was tradition. After a few letters back and forth, the most important one coming from her oldest brother Lorcan, she was convinced to stay at Hogwarts. Pleasantly surprised by an early Christmas gift from the family, they paid for a shopping spree in Hogsmeade before the ball. Together Nuala and her friend Nadira picked out matching sequin style gowns from Madame Malkin's. Nuala chose a glittery gold, while her friend Nadira chose a shiny sliver. They bought too many accessories, and more than one pair of shoes each at The Glass Slipper. After a long day treating themselves they had Butterbeer and Cauldron Cakes at The Three Broomsticks. The shopping trip was a little bit more fun than the ball. Nuala met the younger brother of her teammate Peter Summers when she was in Herbology. She was growing oddly shaped carrots. After class was over the offered one to him, he took it and they have been incredibly close ever since. She earned a spot on the quidditch team during her fourth year. She fell into a rhythm with her fellow chasers Lydia Constantinou, and Arthur Attaway pretty quickly. It was thanks to them, and their beaters Malia Sakellarios, and Mason Brown, that she was able to score a whopping fifty points for Gryffindor in her first game ever. Not to mention how the team rallied together to take home the first win of the season. Her second game was nothing, if not fun. She scored a respectable forty points that game thanks to a lot of back and forth, and support from Arthur. Game Two did not end as well for Team Gryffindor as she would have liked. She did score approximately forty points in the match, but she is sure no one cares since they lost to Hufflepuff. That and the Captain lost control of his broom, and made contact with the ground below. Game Three was a $#^%storm. Team Gryffindor received barely any points towards the Cup after the final. They came in 3rd beating out Hufflepuff in 4th by over one hundred and thirty points Not only did they lose to Ravenclaw, they fell behind Slytherin by a measly forty points. Making the dismal thirty points she scored that match meaningless. She knew everyone was going to blame Peter for his foul on the Head Boy at the time Owen Connor, but, that was not his fault. Peter earned the opening points of the game, he set the tone, a standard for that final game that the rest of Team Gryffindor failed to live up to. Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Exuberant - Devoted, Prudent, Neurotic, Overwrought Nuala is playful, she loves nothing more (her family excluded) than she loves to have fun. She is disturbingly affectionate, and frustratingly kind. She likes to laugh, and she is always smiling. Nuala is a dancer, she finds rhythm in everything, she loves to keep on m o v i n g, and she hates to be still. She is constantly worried something terrible will happen to one of her siblings, or her friends. She tries not to let darkness take her down. She does not pretend that she has not experienced irreplaceable loss, she knows that now she can see the bright spots a little brighter, and the dark spots a little darker because of it. Appearance Ashley Moore/Alexandra Shipp/Misty Copeland Nuala has a round shaped face beautiful rich brown skin, and a creamy dark complexion. She has short, dark hair, and big brown eyes. She has a cute, tiny, nose, a little bit wide it sits adorably proportionate to the size of her lips. Nuala takes after her mother, but she does share a few select features with her father as well. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Spellbook Category:Characters Category:Hecate Grimm Category:Female Category:Muggle-Born Category:Born in Ireland Category:Irish Category:Nigerian Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Left Handed Category:Name begins with "N" Category:Witch Category:ESFJ Category:Gryffindor Category:Gryffindor Students Category:Dogwood Wand Category:Unicorn Hair Wand